


欲望崩坏产物

by sumiko0



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiko0/pseuds/sumiko0





	欲望崩坏产物

虽然被很多人告诫过，咕哒子还是忍不住想和她亲近。  
对方姿态优雅地站在窗边，时不时端起红茶小啜一口，古怪而又暴露的衣着下是发育得凹凸有致的绝妙身材，紧实的小腹与肉感的大腿之间，私处仅用一块可怜的小小布料遮掩，丰满的乳房从衣服两侧汹涌而出，随着主人的动作微微晃动，构成了一幅绝佳的色情光景。  
她不止一次怀疑这个女人是不是对她施了什么魔法，每次看到她自己的内心都会躁动不安。可是，咕哒子并不惧怕，她勇于尝试的性格一向无往不利，这次应该也不例外。  
“过来，杀生院桑。”  
她说着，自己却先一步走到了对方身边，伸出手，用御主的身份堂而皇之地抚摸她。  
圆润的肩头，富有弹性的臀部，柔软的黑色长发，胸前的不明红色印记，还有各种能满足好奇心的身体部位，她像摩挲心爱之物那样沉迷于此。  
“真狡猾啊，御主，只顾着自己快乐，就不管我了吗？”  
杀生院语气哀怨地皱着眉头，但是那张妖艳的脸蛋还是夺去了咕哒子的注意力，金色的双眸像磁石一样，将自己整个人都吸了进去。  
“坏女人。”  
她轻轻呢喃了一句，不确定杀生院有没有听到。这时她隐约感觉到了对方隐藏的某种真实能力开始流动，右手的令咒也莫名发烫起来。  
“把头抬起来，御主。”  
“？”  
她听话照做，但印入眼帘的却是杀生院一丝不挂的胴体，还来不及反应，那个女人就直接跨坐上咕哒子的大腿，用一种双方都感觉很舒适的姿势，将自己搂在怀里。  
“御主，让我愉悦起来也可以吗？呵呵呵……”  
诱惑的红唇贴着她的鼻尖，一只手也被对方拉起，指引到那个最湿润泥泞的地方，她忍不住用整个手掌包附住，立即引起对方颤栗般的呻吟。  
“呼啊……嗯……我还要……御主……啊……”  
“你这个色女……！”  
咕哒子骂了一句，情绪却不可思议地高涨着，眼前这个女人，她诱惑到极致的裸体，还有她发出的娇软魅叫，都让自己兴奋到双眼冒火。  
什么也不想，她直接将杀生院的双腿驾到自己的肩膀上，这个大胆的姿势让整个私处一览无遗，那个地方完全熟透了，还往下滴着水。  
咕哒子凑上去，用舌头舔弄起来，她小心翼翼地旁敲侧击着敏感点，不急不慢地品尝着属于这个名叫杀生院祈荒的女人的味道。  
“啊……啊嗯……御主、好坏……啊啊……”  
“快，快一点……啊……嗯啊！”  
突如其来的快感，让杀生院尖叫出声，她的双腿腿颤抖着从咕哒子的肩膀上滑了下去，下体涌出一阵热流。  
“还要吗？”  
御主的脸上也浮现出了危险的笑容，这让她没去多久的身体又再度燥热起来。  
“不要让我失望哦，御主。”  
没有任何回应，下体被直接用手指贯穿，然后内部的敏感点被狠狠摩擦着，她不禁又发出了声音。  
“色女……”  
御主倒在她肩膀一侧，像负气般一口咬住了她的乳首，然后用舌头胡乱搅动着，下面手指的动作也越来越快，就好像发了狂一样，在最后的释放之前，两个人都不会停的。  
她并不确定自己最终能将御主引至什么地步，她只知道她现在获得的愉悦还远远不够，所以在那之前，她都会作为藤丸立香的从者，为她加油打气的吧。


End file.
